


A Night Out (A Night In)

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandomaid, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione miss the mark when it comes to cheering Harry up. Fortunately Harry finds just what he needs when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out (A Night In)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne as part of FandomAid. She requested "Snarry, Caroling". Thanks to Torino10154 for the pre-read! <3

Music thrums throughout the club. Harry feels it in his heartbeat, stirring his blood, making his head throb and ache. Hermione bounces next to him, waving her paper notes, until a large muscled man dressed in reindeer horns and not much else saunters over and lets her slip a few into his Santa g-string. Harry can feel the heat of Ron's glare long before he glances over to him. 

"Supposed to be a night out to cheer _you_ up," Ron grumbles. "You look about as happy as I feel."

Harry winces. It's not that he doesn't appreciate the gesture—and the supreme sacrifice Ron's made in taking him to a gay strip club (Hermione, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be suffering at all), but big oiled muscled men aren't exactly what Harry craves. 

"Would you murder me if I slipped out?" Harry asks.

"Can you take me with you?" Ron quips, but he shoes Harry away with a flap of his hand. "Go on then. I'll keep an eye on Hermione."

Harry stands, squeezes his shoulder, and with a quick, "Thanks, mate" pushes his way through the throng of people crowded near the stage and finds the exit. 

The cool air that hits his face as soon as he swings the door open is like a balm to his frayed nerves. Harry wraps his red woolen scarf tightly around his neck and makes his way home. 

Three stops on the tube and a few blocks later, his neighborhood is within his sights. As he approaches, sweet harmonies float through the air, softening the sound of his boots crunching in the snow. A group of carolers perch in the tiny square around a statue, a small crowd gathered around them. Several of his neighbors hover in their doorways to their walk-ups, couples with their arms around each other, kids dancing on the stoops in front. An ache flares briefly inside Harry's belly until he sees _him_ , the lone figure in front of Harry's door, his hands wrapped around a mug wafting with steam. 

Harry bounds over, dropping a few notes in the carolers' collection hat on his way, and the man's eyes widen slightly until he hides his expression behind a sip from his mug. 

"Severus," Harry says beaming. He slips his arms around Severus' waist beneath his travelling cloak and is rewarded with the bare hint of a smile. 

"Careful, you'll upend my tea." Despite his words, with a hidden wave of his wand, his mug Vanishes and he encircles Harry within his embrace.

"I didn't expect you."

"I can leave and come back at a more convenient time..." Severus teases, but Harry tightens his hold all the same. With a silent wandless spell, Harry's door clicks open and he pushes Severus inside. Severus is not one for public displays of affection, but he's been gone nearly a fortnight and Harry doesn't have the patience to wait. He closes the door with his back, pulling Severus close within his grasp, and leans in for a kiss. It's been so long...

But Severus stills him, whispering, "Perhaps when you're not off with your friends. At Bent, was it?"

Harry groans and Severus chuckles, his warm breath a maddening tease ghosting over Harry's lips. Somehow it doesn't surprise him that Severus knows exactly what he's been up to that evening. "Your fault," he says. "If you'd let me tell Ron and Hermione about us they'd have known I was just moping over you these past few days."

"Moping? Does this mean you missed me?" 

"Just shut it and kiss me, please, Severus."

Severus' lips are cool from the crisp outside air, but they quickly warm up as he presses his mouth to Harry's. Warmth blooms in Harry's stomach, spreading up through his chest and down his legs. He jams himself as close to Severus as he can possibly get, his fingers seeking the clasp of Severus' cloak so he can push it off Severus' shoulders and onto the floor. They stumble further into the house, managing to make it to the sitting room without breaking their kiss, Severus falling onto the couch and dragging Harry with him to straddle his lap. Harry leans back. Severus traces the line of Harry's jaw with his thumb, his eyes softening. 

"Did you see anything you liked at this strip club?" Severus asks. His voice is laced with humour, but Harry senses the vulnerability beneath, signs he never would have recognised had he not gotten to know this side of Severus—the side Severus carefully keeps tucked away from everyone else. 

"No," Harry shakes his head. He rolls his hips, biting back a smile when he feels Severus' grow hard beneath him. "Might have picked up a few moves though." 

"Is that so?" Severus undoes Harry's flies and slides his hand into the open vee; Harry shivers with his light touch. He throws back his head when Severus' fingers curl around him and pull. "Perhaps you can give me a show." 

"Later," Harry says, breathless. He thrusts into Severus tight grip, sighing when Severus leans up to nip at his neck. "If you let me-- _oh--_ " Severus sucks at his pulse point, twisting his wrist just so, and Harry would be embarrassed at how quickly he's falling apart in Severus' hands, but the pleasure coursing through him overpowers everything else. It only takes a few more strokes and Harry shudders through his orgasm. He collapses against Severus, panting into his neck. 

With a whispered _Scourgify_ , Severus pulls his hand free and wraps his arms around Harry, gently stroking his back. Harry molds himself to Severus' body and sighs in contentment. "Let's go to the bedroom for your turn," he says. 

"Agreed," Severus murmurs. "And I should let you...what?" 

"Oh," Harry says. He presses a kiss to Severus' jaw before he draws up to gaze at him. "Tell Ron and Hermione about you." 

Severus opens his mouth, but Harry quickly continues before Severus can speak. "They're important to me. And they should know you are, too." 

Severus doesn't immediately reply, and Harry's pulse quickens as he searches Severus' face, but his expression is a mystery. Finally he nods and Harry lets out a relieved breath. 

"If only to save you from any more unfortunate evenings at Bent." 

Harry's lips quirk. "Thank you." 

"But I shall not be attending any Weasley Christmas celebrations." 

Harry laughs at the sudden image that comes to his mind of Severus stuck within the chaos that is the Burrow during Christmas and he shakes his head. "I wouldn't dream of torturing you that way," he says. _At least not until next year._

Harry slides off Severus lap and urges him to his feet, eyeing the generous tent of Severus' trousers. "Enough of that. We've got some catching up to do." He brushes his lips over Severus and whispers. "Take me to bed." 

"My pleasure." Severus draws him into a lingering kiss that portends the very pleasurable night ahead. 

-FIN-


End file.
